


Peter B. Porker

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Extreme Weight Gain, Farting, Humiliation, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Weight Gain, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takes place after the end of Spiderverse (roughly), but mixes up a bit with the MCU (mostly so I could include EndGame Thor). Not that it matters all that much, really. The only thing I cared about when writing this fic was the kinky stuff. It's pretty much porn without much plot (but good for masturbating! I hope).
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Peter B. Porker

Back in his own universe, Peter B. Parker was positively swelling with enthusiasm. He felt young, powerful, strong, and he was determined to change. Goodbye, old habits born from depression: from now on he was going to exercise regularly, eat his greens, go out and see friends more often - in short he was going to live a healthy lifestyle. He was happy, and excited to show the world that he was back! Or so he thought. But soon he found out that things were not going to be as easy as he had thought.

He had forgotten how tedious exercising could be, for one thing. Lifting weights? Boring. Jogging? Dull. Team sports? Awful. Besides, did he even need to exercise? His spider powers granted him super strength after all. He figured that if he went back to doing regular superhero missions, he'd probably end up losing weight naturally. So only after a week, Peter gave up on exercising, and decided to focus on work. Since he was eating veggies every now and then, he considered himself healthy enough: everything was going according to plan. Around the same time, he received an e-mail from Tony Stark himself. The e-mail didn't state much, it merely contained a date, a map and the following words: _"we might need your help"_. Figuring the Avengers were asking if he was willing to help on a mission, Peter went to the address on the next day, based on the coordinates he had been sent. If it happened to be a fake, he felt confident in his ability to take down whoever had set the trap.

Before the meeting, he wrapped his gut with a tight bandage to conceal it, before putting on the spiderman suit. Satisfied, he then left. He met Iron Man on top of a building at night. The man explained to him what the mission would be about, and told him that they'd meet again at the Avengers' headquarters in two months when the mission would start. When the agreement was signed, Peter came back home, feeling excited and happy. By the time the mission with the Avengers began, he'd have lost all of his weight, so there was no need to worry. And to celebrate, he bought a box of donuts on his way home. During the following week, he barely left his appartment. The city was very peaceful; strangely enough Spiderman wasn't really needed anywhere. Only for little, unimportant jobs, but Peter didn't feel like doing anything about those. He felt like his return would have to be something big, world-saving level catastrophe maybe. God knew those types of disasters happened all the time, he probably wouldn't have to wait very long.

But nothing happened. After two weeks, Peter reluctantly left his appartment, for the sake of showing himself a little. Jumping from roof to roof, doing a few swings so that people knew Spiderman wasn't dead. He did it again the next day, and the day after that. Then he went back to his cave, and spent a full day watching TV while eating snacks. Time passed.At some point came the date for the meeting with the Avengers. Peter had not only failed to lose weight, he had even gained some. And with that stupid tight spiderman suit, there was no way to hide it.

Peter was feeling nervous. He wanted to cancel the appointment, but of course that was ridiculous. The world was in danger, and besides if he bailed on the Avengers, they'd never hire him again. He attempted to hide his gut with the tight bandage again, gave up when he realized it wouldn't work, then put on the suit and left.

And to his astonishment, everything went fine. Some of the Avengers gave his gut a few odd glances, he pretended to laugh at the jokes, and that was it. They were here on a job after all, which mattered much more than his weight. To Peter's surprise, he wasn't the only one with a pot belly. This guy called Thor was even bigger than him! And no one seemed to care. Thor smiled at Peter a lot, and asked him if he was all right by the end of the mission. Peter pretended that everything was fine, and smiled.

Back home, Peter felt odd. He didn’t want to see what the media had to say about the last mission – there would undoubtebly be something about his weight gain, and he didn’t want to feel ashamed. Feeling extremely tired, he masturbated in the shower, ate a whole cake, then went to sleep, feeling heavy and content.

But on the next morning, he suddenly felt curious. Opening twitter, he searched for the spiderman hashtag. Unsurprisingly, people had a lot to say about him, since it was the first time he worked with the avengers. Equally unsurprisingly, he found out that they had a lot to say about his weight gain. While most people seemed surprised and curious, he found a solid deal of snide, nasty remarks about how he had « let himself go », how he had become « such a pig », how « unprofessional » it was. It all made him feel like eating more, so he ordered two pizzas while giving his latptop screen the middle finger.

Time passed. Peter kept gaining weight – and yet he was still confident he could lose all of it easily. He didn’t even realize how big he was getting. He didn’t feel like he had changed all that much. Besides, when he overate (which happened quite a lot), he reminded himself of Thor’s big smile, and equally big belly, thinking there was no way he’d ever surpass _that_ guy. Knowing that, he felt a little better.

Strangely enough, it was his doctor who was the first to ring the alarm bell. He only went to cure a common sickness, and found himself with a scary warning :

« Sir, you are obese. I strongly recommend that you exercise and change your eating habits so you can lose weight. »

_Obese_. Now that one he hadn’t expected. When he went back home, he took off his clothes and stared at himself in the mirror. His belly was huge now, bigger than it had ever been. A big round ball of pudge, around as big as a football. His tits were bigger than what the average woman could claim, and his _ass_! He had a huge bubble butt, each cheek perfectly round and squishy. He could hardly believe it. In fact, he couldn’t see it. Nope! No way he was obese. Doctors were overdramatic, everyone knew that. He was big, sure, but not obese. Nope nope. Impossible. In fact, he didn’t even look that big. He could still bend his knees easily, he could see his toes if he bent his back a bit, getting up wasn’t that hard…

All in all, he was strongly in denial. And a month later, even fatter than during the doctor’s appointment, he was called by the Avengers again.

This time, Peter didn’t even bother trying to hide anything. If he could somehow hide his belly (which was clearly impossible), there was absolutely no way he could hide his chubby cheeks if he was going to show his face, his pudgy fingers, his round ass… he’d just have to go and pray Thor hadn’t lost any weight.

Putting on the spiderman suit was a nightmare. It fit so tightly around his belly that it looked almost transparent, his balls were being positively _crushed_ , he felt sweaty and stupid. He looked at himself in the mirror again, trying to convince himself that he didn’t look like a ridiculous overfed hog. Somehow, he managed to convince himself that he didn’t.

When he sat inside the plane, the suit tore around his belly button. He pretended that he hadn’t heard anything. He had his servant bring him a tray of food, and ate during the entire ride, so he wouldn’t have to think about the upcoming meeting.

When he reached the avengers headquarters, the hole in his suit was bigger, and there might have been one between his legs. Everyone was gathered in the main room ; when he came in, they all blinked.

« Uh... »

« What the- »

« Is that a joke ? » Came Tony’s irritating voice.

Peter felt like burying himself in the ground. They were all looking at him, at his moobs, his gut, his arms, his cheeks, his legs. He had never felt so fat before. His cheeks flushed, he was so nervous that he peed himself a little.

What happened after that was a little blurry. He remembered waking up in a different room, wearing fresh white clothes. Hospital clothes. One of Tony’s bots explained to him that he’d be living here for a few days, and that he wouldn’t be allowed on any missions until he losed some weight. It was called the "Tony back to fitness program"... or something.

After he was forced to eat an insipid (and probably healthy) breakfast, he heard the sound of a door opening, and Thor came into the room. Peter was satisfied to notice that he hadn’t lost any weight. Still, he was shocked to realize that Thor looked much smaller than him. The doctor had been right, Peter _was_ obese…

« So, they ditched you, huh ? » Thor said as a way of greetings.

Peter was still lying down on the bed. He tried to get up, but found that his belly made things difficult. He merely rolled around on the side, and lifted his head.

« What happened ? »

Thor laughed.

« What happened ? It happened that you’re one hell of a hog, Peter ! I’m honestly impressed, I never thought you’d beat me in such a short time. But did you seriously think you could go saving the world looking like that ? »

Peter didn’t reply anything. His belly rumbled.

« What time is it ? »

« Around noon I think. You slept for a while. »

« I need to eat something. »

« The bot won’t let you eat anything until you exercise a little. Pretty mean, huh ? »

« I gotta get out of here. »

Peter forced himself out of bed, and walked toward the nearest exit. Thor didn’t do anything to stop him. He simply watched, with a little smile.

Peter needed to find his suit, asap, then get his plane and fly home. Perhaps order a few fries on his way. But as he was crossing through a long hallway, he caught a smell. He couldn’t quite say what it was, but it was a very _appetizing_ smell for sure. He immediately started drooling, and his belly rumbled louder. He ran toward the destination of the smell, and found himself inside a garden. There was no one in sight, which was strange. In the middle of the room, something that looked like a large tree, with a lot of fruits falling down from it. Having no idea why there was a green house inside the building, and what this tree was, Peter grabbed one of the fruits, and took a bite. Yup, that was definitely where the smell came from. Perhaps Tony or Bruce had been experimenting on alien trees? Peter didn’t know, but he was hungry, and the fruit tasted delicious, unlike anything he had eaten before. So he ate one, then a second one, then a third one. There were over fifty fruits in the room, so it was not like he was likely to run out any time soon.

He remained in the lab for what seemed like hours, eating fruit after fruit. There was a tap near the wall, which he often visited when he needed to drink water to wash things down. Each fruit seemed to taste nicer than the last, and his hunger wasn’t dying down. His belly ached like hell, but somehow he didn’t care. His penis was extremely hard, and he didn’t know why, nor cared.

At some point a woman walked into the room, let out a gasp, told him to leave. No matter how many times she yelled at him, he ignored her, and kept eating. She typed something on her intercom, then left the room hurriedly. He kept eating.

Then, when he truly couldn’t take it anymore, he sat on a bench, breathing hard, both hands wrapped around his gut. It had visibly swelled during the past hours, the new clothes he had been given felt tight, especially around his crotch. A group of people walked into the room, followed by Thor, who raised his eyebrows curiously.

« Sir, what are you _doing_? » Asked one of the guys.

Peter explained that he had been hungry. Now that the rush was over, he felt weird, embarrassed, and nearly overwhelmed with pain. Undoubtedly, his belly had never been bigger.

A scientist explained to him that no one knew if the fruits were edible or not, and that he might be in grave danger. Two people helped him get up from the bench, and they walked out of the room. Peter heard his stomach growling again. He blushed. He was desperately trying to hold in a fart, but to no avail. His butt cheeks gave away, and the gas came out. It was loud and embarrassing, and he found himself blushing even harder. He heard Thor laughing, somewhere.

« There you go, people ! You wondered what these alien fruits did ? You have your answer. They make you fart. Thanks a lot to Peter for this breakthrough ! »

« Sh-shut up, » Peter replied, trembling and sweating.

But he couldn’t help farting a second time, and a third. There seemed to be so much gas within his body that it was impossible to keep it in. Oddly enough, it didn’t really smell all that bad. It was mostly embarrassing. He was farting almost non-stop, and making various kinds of noises.

He was brought to the hospital room, farting so loud that he nearly woke everyone up. Then they pushed him inside a little room, and only one doctor stayed with him.

« Right, we don’t have much time. Please take off your clothes, sir. »

Peter did his best to obey the command, but it was difficult. He was still dizzy and in pain from overeating. He ripped off his shirt and pants while the doctor was pushing some keys on his computer.

« Your underwear as well. »

« What ? »

« Please, you need to take it off as well. We can’t take any risks. »

Peter didn’t want to take off his speedo, even though it crushed his balls painfully. He wanted to complain, but he simply let out another fart. Sighing, he took off his speedo as well. If the doctor saw his raging boner… well, it was not like it’d make his situation any worse, would it ? He was already embarrassed beyond measure.

The doctor prodded Peter’s body with all sorts of instruments. It didn’t do anything to take the pain away. But Peter was beginning to understand why he hurt so much. The fruit must have had the same properties as a laxative – he desperately needed to go to the toilet.

« So sorry, » he blurted out as he pushed the doctor away and rushed for the exit.

He ran out of the little room, naked and farting, desperately looking for a bathroom. All the patients gathered in the hospital looked at him curiously. When he finally reached the bathroom, he sat on the throne, and began his affair, which had probably never been louder.

After that, he was taken back into the doctor’s office, who kept examining him. It turned out the fruits weren’t dangerous for humans, and he was set free. Given some clothes back, along with his super suit, he was allowed to leave the headquarters (it was not like the Avengers would want anything to do with him after this).

Followed a few intensely depressing months. Spiderman was dead, Peter figured. Even if he lost enough weight to put the suit back on, he had suffered the humiliation of a lifetime. As a conclusion, he didn’t even bother to think about losing weight, and kept gaining some. Eventually he had to move into a new appartment because his current one was getting too small for him. After a year, he became so fat that he couldn’t even touch his belly button with his hands. Even when he stood up, his belly nearly touched the floor. It was still as round as it had ever been, wider than he was tall. As for his backside… well, the only good thing to be said about his ass, was that it was so fat that it gave him a semblance of balance. He could still stand up and walk, but most doors were too small for him by now, and he was usually out of breath in less than a minute.

Still, one day he decided that he would get his revenge. He decided that spiderman didn’t have to die as long as _he_ was alive, no matter how fat he could get. He decided to build a new spiderman suit, and to play a little « joke » on the avengers.

Making the new suit took a while. It was as tight as the last one had been, and very difficult to put on. It could still shoot webs, and there were some retractable wheels under his feet, so he didn’t have to walk.

His goal was to sneak inside the Avengers’ headquarters, and steal the alien tree. Then, he had concocted a plan so that all the avengers would get to eat the fruit, and suffer the same humiliation he had.

Before he left his own base, he decided to have one huge meal. He didn’t want to have the slightest chance of being hungry once he ended up being in the same room as the fruit. So he ate as much food as his stomach could hold (which was a lot). After five hours, when he felt so full that he couldn’t even take another bite, out of breath and gassy, he finally put on his spiderman suit. It took him a while to get it on. His belly hurt so much that he couldn’t even bend his back.

« Huh ? No way... »

He was muttering under his breath as he tried to fit it around his belly button. Could it be that he had gotten even fatter since he had built the suit ? He had made it to fit his proportions exactly – that had been a week ago. Could it be that in just a week he had managed to gain a little ?

After an hour of tireless efforts (and farting), he managed fit the suit above his belly button. From there, it was a little easier. His gigantic moobs gave a little resistance, but apart from that little difficulty, he managed to fit in quite easily. It was tighter than it had been last time, which meant he had gained weight in this little week, but he decided it didn’t matter.

« It’s probably that meal I just had. Right, just that. »

He looked at himself in the mirror before leaving, and found himself handsome. Way hotter than this stupid Thor and his ridiculous beer gut. Sure, Peter might be heavier than a car by now, but he thought himself more handsome than the norse god, especially in tight blue fabric.

Then, he set his plan in motion. Leaving his base, he followed his carefully set out plan to infiltrate the Avengers’ headquarter. It was difficult for a man his size, but he exploited several loopholes in the security, which he had worked himself to create over the course of the last months. On two occasions he was nearly found out, once because he nearly farted near a security guard, the second time when he _nearly_ didn’t run fast enough between two camera intervals. Mentally cursing his weight, it was seriously out of breath that he reached the door to the greenhouse. But everything had been going according to plan. He simply needed to take one of the tree’s fruits, and leave the place, before the second part of his plan was set in motion. Luckily the door to the green house was pretty wide, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to get in.

As planned, the green house was empty and quiet. They hadn’t bothered to cut down the alien tree, and the fruits were still bearing heavily on its branches. They smelled even better than what Peter remembered. And as he was getting close to the middle of the room, sweating and panting, he realized he was hungry.

He had carefully planned everything, to the slightest detail, but he had neglected one thing: his own hunger. He was now such a pig that he couldn’t even resist taking off his mask to grab one of the fruits and eat it.

Just a little bite, he thought, and I’ll be on my way. ‘Kay, maybe this whole fruit, but all this running around made me exhausted. Okay, maybe this next fruit too. It’s okay, I got time.

He was getting sweatier, and harder as he ate fruit after fruit. He knew that he was supposed to get away, to leave this place as fast as he could before someone caught him, but the food was so tasty that he couldn’t resist eating another fruit, and yet another fruit, and yet another fruit. After twenty minutes, he heard a noise, and realized that there was a hole in his suit, near the belly button. He was getting so fat that he was tearing his new suit, but he couldn’t stop. Soon there was a hole near his butt as well, and both got wider and wider as his belly expanded with the newfound calories.

The farts are going to begin soon, he thought desperately. I need to run away before they do, before I’m caught !

His gigantic belly was spilling out of the suit, but he kept stuffing his face, eating as fast as he could. Once he ate all the fruits, he could leave, so he just needed to eat them all. Easy, there weren’t that many left.

After two hours, he finally managed to get them all. His whole body was sore, his legs wanted to give up on holding his weight. He felt like the farts were about to break out from his ass any moment.

It doesn’t matter if I shit myself, I need to get out, he thought.

But he had eaten all the fruits, and he needed one for his plan. What could he do ?

Then he realized. There was one fruit left, he could feel it with his foot. It was on the ground, underneath him – but to grab it, he had to bend down.  
He took a few steps back, turned around, folded his legs. His belly rested on the grass, and he felt like his thin speedo was about to burst. The spiderman suit was barely holding on, but he didn’t care. He wanted the fruit, and so he grabbed it. Then, he painfully got back up, and walked toward the exit.

But of course, he was too late. Before he could even reach the door, the lights came back on, and the Avengers walked into the room, in their costumes. And it was at this moment that he couldn’t hold the farts in anymore, and so they came out one after the other. He was redder than he had ever been, crying and begging. He heard Thor laughing somewhere.

« Wow, Peter, you really are the biggest piggy I’ve ever met. »

Peter hated him. He hated that he felt more aroused than he had ever been.

« How should we punish him ? » Black Widow asked.

« I don’t care, » Tony snapped. « Take care of this… thing by yourselves, I don’t want to hear about it. »

« I think I know what the appropriate punishment would be, » Thor said with a wink. « Leave him to me guys. »

They all left the room one by onen until Thor was the only one left. He then walked toward Peter, and took the last fruit from his hand.

« Wh-what are you doing ? » Peter asked through his farts.

« Do you want this ? » Thor asked with a delighted grin.

Peter nodded. He was drooling again. No matter what he did, he was still hungry. He wanted to eat more, to stuff himself more if he could.

Thor then walked beyond the door, and put the fruit down on the floor.

« Come and get it then ! »

« ! »

Peter took a laborious step forward. He was fatter than he had ever been, every movement was painful. But he was so hungry that he didn’t even think. He wanted that fruit, and would do anything to eat it.

But when he reached the door, his belly brushed against the sides, and he soon realized that he was stuck. He tried to push forward, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to bend down, but it didn’t work. He tried once again to push forward, and the walls cracked on his left and right – but he was stuck, and couldn’t get out.

« Oh, come on ! » He shouted in frustration. « I can’t believe it ! »

« And that’s probably why your plan failed, » Thor said with a chuckle.

He was gently fingering Peter’s ass, playing with the tight fabric of his speedo. Peter was sweating. Thor was right behind him… he had to hold it. He couldn’t fart in Thor’s face, it’d be the end. He was getting tense.

« Huuh… p-please move... »

« Hm ? »

« I can’t really… hold it... »

« Then don’t. And embarrass yourself. »

And Peter did. He farted one more time, and let out a moan. Thor was ripping off his speedo and caressing his butt some more.

« You’re such a pig, Peter, » he said delightfully.

Peter couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t grab the fruit, he could only drool. But there was one thing he might get…

« Please, » he begged. « Please, you were right, I’m a piggy, a huge piggy… but you like it, don’t you ? »

« Can’t say I don’t, » Thor replied, slapping his ass.

« Th-then, won’t you... »

« Oh, I will. »

Thor took his time, he was in no hurry. He freed Peter from the door, then brought him to his own room. Then, after giving the poor pig something to chew, he fucked him tenderly. But this fanfic’s author is a total virgin, and besides this fanfic makes no sense, so you’ll just have to imagine it yourself, ‘kay ? But it was really hot, probably.

« There, » Thor said with a grin. « _This_ is your punishment. »

And Peter moaned in pleasure.


End file.
